


The Numbers

by silence_since_silence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awesome Morgana, Company culture, Competition, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Magic, Magical Realism, Morgana in charge, Toys, boys cuddling, charity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silence_since_silence/pseuds/silence_since_silence
Summary: The annual company toy drive has ended and it's time for Morgana to announce the winners.





	The Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> This story is sweet fluff and high spirits sprinkled with what is basically a rugby tackle (influenced by a wip I was working on over the weekend!). It's modern setting with Harry Potter style magic.

The noise in the cafeteria is an unintelligible collision of conversations being had around large communal tables. Some employees have continued eating, while others have ignored their food entirely in favor of talking with their table mates.

The sound falls to a hush in seconds when the movement at the front table changes.

Morgana stands with her wand in hand. She looks down at Gwen seated on her left and gestures for the paper. Morgana's long ponytail swings down over her shoulder when she bends to hear what Gwen is whispering to her, and it stays hanging in front of her emerald green charity-name t-shirt when she stands back up.

She looks out at the seated crowd as she raises her wand to point at her throat.

From a table away, Morgause can hear her cast _"Sonorus!"_

When she speaks, her voice fills every corner of the room. "Esteemed colleagues, we have the final tally for this season's toy drive dash competition!"

There are cheers and hollers coming from all around the cafeteria. One person even whistles impressively in their enthusiasm.

"Once announced, the winning team will please join us at the front to collect your prizes. And now for the numbers!"

Morgana unfolds the paper in her hand.

"Coming in at third place with ninety-three items: team We Rock!"

Against the far wall to Morgana's left a table of eight employees cheers and high-fives each other.

Morgana lets the crowd clap their acknowledgment for a few seconds, then continues the announcement. "In second place with one hundred and six items: team Wanna Gedda Teddy!"

This time the cheering comes from across two tables in the middle of the room. Some of the team stomp their feet for noisy self-congratulations.

Again, Morgana waits a few seconds for the clapping to die down before she speaks. "And in first place with a whopping one hundred and seventy-one items, team Squishy Cuddles!"

From the table behind Morgause, Gwaine jumps up and shouts, "Woooo! Team Squishy Cuddles!" He is then smashed between his other teammates as they live up to their team name with a group hug that turns into a crushing dog pile between the cafeteria chair legs.

The applause around the room turns to laughter, and Morgana lets this go on for several moments before retaking control of the room. "When you boys are done cuddling each other, come up to the front." She turns to address the room at large. "I want to thank everyone here wholeheartedly for your efforts this year. Together we gathered six hundred and ten separate items that will go to children who otherwise would not have had gifts this holiday season."

The entire room cheers, applauds, hoots, hollers, and stomps, and the impressive whistling makes a reappearance. For half a minute, the noise is deafening.

Seated to Morgana's right at the front table, Harry pulls his glasses away from his face so he can wipe at the tears gathering in his eyes.

Lancelot, the first of team Squishy Cuddles to reach the front table, leans down to give Harry a tight hug.

Morgana continues: "For a company of eighty employees, that is a stellar accomplishment! I feel great pride to know all of you. Now for some closing remarks from our partner at the charity."

Morgana points her wand at her throat again and says _"Quietus"_  as Harry stands and amplifies his own voice.

Harry looks around the room and says, "Thank you for bringing spirit to this drive. I know the children will be grateful. We'll let you get on with your lunches now, and we look forward to working together with you again to make a difference in more lives in the future."

Harry points his wand to his throat and says, _"Quietus,"_  then turns to Morgana to shake her hand.

The employees in the room at large turn back to their meals, while at the front table Gwen and Hermione hand out the prizes for the winning team.

When it is time for Hermione and Harry to go, Harry takes Morgana's hand, kisses her on the cheek, and says, "See you tonight."

Hermione catches Ron's eye across the tables and winks at him.

Hermione and Harry gather their supplies and head out for their next meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Morgana and Harry have been friends for several years, but the two have only recently become romantic. Hermione and Ron are happy that Harry is happy with Morgana.
> 
> Unnamed characters (who are nevertheless present) and team listings ( _warning: Gwen would not share the personnel files, so this list is incomplete_ ):  
> Gwaine, Ron, Lancelot, Percival, Elyan, Arthur, Merlin, and Dean make up team Squishy Cuddles.  
> Gilli and Seamus are part of team Wanna Gedda Teddy.
> 
> The Harry Potter Children's Charity (run by a hands-on Harry Potter) Annual Toy Drive is a yearly team-building, interdepartmental competition at Camelot Enterprises (currently run by CEO Morgana Pendragon).
> 
> Spells from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire by J. K. Rowling, chapter 8, pages 102 & 116 in the copy I had on hand.


End file.
